Poetrical Matter
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: REFFIE - a series of themed drabbles - 'Yuffie used to believe that the spirit animal shared by Rude and Reno was a turkey. Upon further inspection, she discovered she was wrong; it was actually a gossiping hag that smoked too much and choked on cheap drinks.'
1. i Introduction

** POETICAL** _matter  
_Chapter I/C – "Introduction"  
Themes given by Darknessversuslight at Deviantart

* * *

Yuffie used to believe that the spirit animal shared by Rude and Reno was a turkey. Upon further inspection, she discovered she was wrong; it was actually a gossiping hag that smoked too much and choked on cheap drinks at Wutai's tourist friendly bar. The whole turkey theory was inspired by the name of the branch of ShinRa which they were employed under; the ninja couldn't conjure a reason as to why they would be named the _Turks_ of all things. What did that mean, anyway? TURK. TUUUURK. The name didn't have a pleasant sound at the tongue, nor did it sound intimidating. So, perhaps, it meant that the organization only recruited those who had the soul of a turkey? It made sense. Turkeys could be pretty nasty when they wanted to be, though she would never stick them around the house to protect her. Then again, neither Rufus nor his chocobo-faced father was beaming with brilliance.

After Meteor, the Turks were given a lot of off time and, for whatever reason (probably the atmosphere of her beauty), the partners chose to spend the majority of their off time on the stretch of land Yuffie called her home. They spent their time lounging with drinks or at the laundry mat (the latter applied mostly to Rude; Reno didn't seem to mind wearing the same suit multiple days in a row) and in-between these two activities, they mostly discussed their pending love lives and the love lives of their colleagues. It became all really dull after a while; initially, Yuffie was suspicious. Perhaps each name was really a codename, and the connections symbolized something much larger, something much more dangerous?

No.

Rude is absolutely freakin' in love with Tifa who, incidentally, is tits over heels in love with Cloud. Cloud is in love with Aeris (rest in peace). Tseng is also in love with Aeris, but is finding himself again in a distraught bartender from Costa del Sol. Elena has a total crush on Tseng, but confessed to Rude that she fantasizes about Reeve a lot. Reeve has a wife, however, and like, two children, but Reno doesn't believe it'll last much longer because he's been flirting with Tseng's distraught bartender. Eventually things will blow up in the world of the Turks, but it will quickly become repaired when Rufus admits he wants Tseng for a husband and Elena realizes that she, too, is gay and instead of going for Reeve, goes for Reeve's wife.

The conversation between the partners is mostly one-sided. Reno does a lot of rambling while Rude grunts and occasionally offers a brief sentiment to keep Reno talking. He discusses the foundation of each relationship and he discusses the past, present, and future of its existence. He knows a lot about these things and it surprises the little ninja; she cannot entirely disagree upon anything he says except that, y'know, Rude should probably just marry his sunglasses instead of Tits. She ships them. Hard.

The redheaded Turk never suggests who his love interest is. It's weird and maybe a little eerie.

After two weeks of running errands for the collapsed ShinRa company, the duo return to Wutai's single bar. Yuffie follows them inside, nods in their direction, and sips a coke while awaiting for Reno to consume enough alcohol before he dismisses himself to the restroom. When he does so, she bounces onto the pad cushioning them from the wooden floor and narrows her doe-shaped eyes in Rude's direction.

"Who is it?"

A brow rises.

"I wanna know. Who does Reno like?"

Rude says nothing. Yuffie presses, leaning closer into his cologne.

"I'll tell Tifa."

His lips purse together.

"I'll tell Tifa all about how you dreamt you two were having a pillow fight and how it escalated into a big org-"

"You. Get outta my seat, brat," interrupts a husky voice in her ear. Yuffie's otherwise pale cheeks flush with pink and her knuckles press into the padding beneath her. She tosses her bangs away from her eyes and glares at the stupid turkey-hag.

"HEEEEEEYEEEE. I wasn't talking to you! Butt out!"

Reno shrugs, fingers fumbling with one of the buttons near the top of his chest. "Wanna go on a date?"

Yuffie huffs. "I'm the princess of Wutai! I wouldn't be caught with scum like you, stupid ShinRa stain."

"Seven o'clock tonight? I'll pick you up?"

"Make it eight."

He flashes that stupid broad smile of his and nods. "Cool, yo. Now, get out of my seat."

Yuffie sticks her tongue in his direction before slamming her coke and skipping away to do something more oriented with someone of her royal position. Reno plops down, emerald hues flashing in Rude's darkened glasses.

"That's all you gotta do, yo. Just go for it."


	2. ii A Moment in Time

** POETICAL** _matter  
_Chapter II/C – "A Moment in Time"  
Themes given by Darknessversuslight at Deviantart

"Don't you even think about it!" squealed Yuffie, toes curling at the adjacent wall of the babydoll-sized bathtub. Reno leered at her with mock lasciviousness. "I'm serious, Reno! Two people can't fit in here!"

"So am I," he chuckled diabolically, dropping the towel around his waist before inching closer. A splash drowned her giggling protests.

"Hey-eee, my carpet! You're replacii – _ooooh_…"

She never finished what she had intended to say.

**A/N : Thank you all so very much for your support! I never expected this series to receive as much reception as it did; all of your reviews were very generous and the detail each of you provided was useful in my evolution as a writer. I apologize for this chapter coming out so late and, even more, for it being so short. I moved into a different state and as if that isn't horrible enough, it seems as though I'm battling writers' block. **

**This scene was inspired by the graphic novel, **_**The Crow**_.


End file.
